User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 46
< Chapters 44 and 45 ' Hey guys, let’s jump back in! Today will be a breather, as I have said before, so relax and enjoy, because the big drama has taken a little break for today. It’s even a little silly at parts. So read on, mortals. ' ' ' Chapter 46- Piper went to go find Alfie. She needed someone to talk to, and her sister was out on patrol. There were other friends, but she felt like she and Alfie had some catching up to do. So she knocked on the door of the boy’s apartment. “Open,” That was Jerome’s voice. She shrugged and entered the room. “I just wanted to- oh, hello.” There was a boy she didn’t recognize sitting in one of the chairs. “Patricia?” The boy asked, getting up. “It’s me, Benji.” Jerome started laughing, but didn’t say anything, leading Piper to have to introduce herself. “I’m her sister, actually. Name’s Piper.” “Ah, hello, Piper.” They shook hands. Afterwards, Piper took a seat nearby and said, “So, what brings you here?” Benji shrugged. “Eddie sent me. Too bad he’s not here at the moment,” He looked around with a sigh. “Yeah, Trix sent me. She’s on a patrol right now.” Actually, it had been a while since the patrol went out. “She’s been gone for about an hour, actually. I hope she’s okay…” Jerome shrugged. “Girls are slow.” Piper got a little annoyed and tossed a pillow at him. Jerome looked at her in surprise, then burst out laughing. “You’re a bit more like your sister than I thought. Alfie should be worried.” She sighed. “Sorry, I-“ “Eh, you could have done worse.” He told her, leaning on the pillow she had tossed. I forgot. These are Patricia’s friends. I don’t need to be perfect here like I do at home or the Academy. ''Piper allowed herself to relax and looked at Benji. “Want to help me find her?” Benji shrugged. “Sure, why not? The two of them left to find her sister. Most likely, nothing was happening. But there was no reason not to go and check it out, anyways. She was a member of Sibuna. It was time to act like it. ------------ Patricia found herself backing up against KT and Amber. The three of them stood facing their enemies in opposite directions back to back as the counterparts surrounded them. Patricia found herself facing Jason2- she wasn’t sure if that was fortunate or not. On one hand, she didn’t need to look at the counterparts of Rufus- who still brought back bad memories- and Denby- who also brought back bad memories. On the other hand, ''it was Jason2. ''The evil version of her former, traitorous ally. The evil version of her former crush. ''Him. '' At least Eddie’s counterpart wasn’t around. “What do you three want?” She asked, tensing up and into a defensive position almost subconsciously. The three counterparts laughed. “Simple. We were in the area and decided to stop by for a little chat,” Rufus2 said. “And to give you three children fair warning.” Amber’s voice was shaking. “Warn us about what?” “Why should we believe your warnings?” Patricia asked again. “You’re probably just trying to trick us.” Jason2 looked at her with a small smirk on his face. “Well, if you three don’t want to believe us, that’s your problem. We are simply… suggesting you listen, if you wouldn’t like to die as quickly.” Hearing those kinds of words come out of the mouth of someone who sounded like, looked like, her former teacher was uncomfortable. She recognized a taunt when she heard one, and that was definitely a taunt. He was challenging her to listen to him; challenging her to try and call him and his evil friends liars. “We’ll decide if it’s believable or not.” She snapped. It was odd to be defensive and aggressive in these situations for anyone else- for her, it was a defense mechanism. “So what do you want us to know?” “Only that something big is being planned and you children won’t be ready for it until it’s too late. You will lose the blade and after that there will be no hope left for your pathetic mission.” Denby2 said- though Patricia wasn’t looking at her, she could hear the smirk in her voice. “Of course, if you choose to drop this silly quest and let us get what we want without a fight, we may spare you when this is all over.” She heard KT swallow. “Never. We are going to stop your great evil,” Patricia gave her friend an annoyed side-glance but said nothing. “Very well, but you cannot stop what is to come,” Rufus2 continued on. Just hearing his voice again pained her. “That is, the death of your friends and the conquest of your world.” “Great. Did you three only come here to give us our fortunes? What are you guys, bored or lazy?” Patricia snapped. “We get it. You’re coming to get us. Now say something original! Especially you, Rufus. Even your counterpart was more creative than you.” Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. Jason2 struck her across the face and shouted, “Be quiet, child. Unless you’d like your fate to come even earlier.” She remained giving him a defiant stare, but kept quiet. Jason2 himself didn’t scare him- that was Rufus2 and Denby2, mostly the former. But she knew snapping back wouldn’t help her case. And she also had her friends with her, and she didn’t want to put them in danger. “Now, let’s give you three some more information to take with you, shall we? I see you are eager to know more,” Denby2 said, voice cold. “How about the fact that as we speak, Eric and Jasper are out aiming to get rid of their pathetic counterparts?” “Why would they want to get rid of their counterparts?” Amber asked. “That makes, like, no sense. Why would you want to kill someone who looks just like you? I don’t get it.” To get her to be quiet, Patricia elbowed her. “Ow! What? I’m just saying! I think it’s silly.” Jason’s counterpart laughed. “There can’t be two versions of the same person in one world! Why not take out the competition?” That did it. She couldn’t keep herself quiet any longer- those few minutes were as long as she could last. “So that explains why you’re here, huh, Jason? Have no counterpart to get rid of, do you?” It was a culmination of all her emotions for the Jason of her world- Missing him. Caring for him. Hating him. Hating that he’s gone. Hating what his counterpart had become. That’s when his counterpart laughed even harder. It caught her off guard- there was something to his laugh. He knew something she didn’t. “But Patricia…''your Jason is still very much alive.” What? ''Her heart skipped a beat. ''Did I hear that correctly? Jason is ''alive? “Ooh, really?” Amber asked. Patricia swallowed and stayed silent as Jason2 went on. “I didn’t kill him yet…I merely sped up his process. I think a slow, natural death fits him quite nicely, what about you?” He did not just say that. Patricia found herself flying into a rage. She pounced at Jason2, and punched him in the face. He stumbled back, and she picked up a rock to use as a weapon… When someone grabbed her arm from behind and slapped a hand over her mouth. She recognized this grip. It was Rufus’s. She trashed in the arms of the counterpart as he tore her away from her target and tossed her on the ground. “Patricia!” KT yelled, but her friend remained frozen in place. Groaning, she stood up, but found herself now surrounded once again, and once again with KT and Amber just next to her. But this time, the counterparts seemed out for blood. “What do we do?” Amber asked her. Patricia shrugged. “Defend ourselves,” “In these shoes?” “We have to try, Amber.” KT whispered, as the evil trio began to close in on them… They pressed together once again, ready to fight- When a police siren blared out of nowhere, followed by a second one. Patricia guessed that even evil alternate-dimension invaders were afraid of getting arrested, because the three of them all looked panicked. Maybe they just didn’t want to deal with having to escape and deal with Corbierre’s wrath. “Did one of you three call the police?” Rufus2 shouted. When the three of them all shook their head, he came even closer. “I said, did one of you call the police?” The sirens were getting louder. “Like we had the chance,” Patricia snapped. “You three better run,” KT said. “Before the police get you…” “Let’s just leave them,” Denby2 said. “We have no job to do here anyways.” The counterparts took off, and as soon as they were out of sight, Patricia pulled her friends into a hug. She was just glad they were gone! But still, she was worried about what Jason2 said about…her Jason. He was still alive? Where was he? Laughing brought her back to reality, and that’s when she realized the sounds of sirens were gone. Confused, she looked to see a duo she hadn’t expected to come to the rescue. Piper and Benji. Since when was Benji even here? Well, it didn’t matter. The two of them waved and held up their phones so she could just barely see what was on screen- a siren app. Amber started laughing, KT had a what-the-heck-just-happened look on her face. ''Brilliant. ''She thought, as she ran over to hug them both. ''Random, Unlikely, but freaking brilliant. '' ------------- That afternoon, as everyone was back, there was something that had to be done. Eddie didn’t seem up to it, so Nina gladly initiated it. They were in the boy’s dorm; They didn’t need to get a fire pit. “Benji Reed. Piper Williamson. Welcome to your entrance ceremony.” Everyone else cheered. Piper was blushing, while Benji just grinned. “We know it’s pretty quick, but given recent events, and your show of quick thinking when the situation called for it, there’s no point in waiting. So, repeat after me, you two. Swear you will stand by your fellow club members and uphold the secrets of Sibuna?” “We swear we will stand by our fellow club members and uphold the secrets of Sibuna.” They both repeated. “Excellent.” Nina grinned. “Sibuna, everybody?” “Sibuna!” It was official. Their club gained two new members that day. Hopefully, that would be enough. '''I hope you liked this one, though this one was more just setting up stuff for later chapters. See you tomorrow! ' Chapter 47 > Category:Blog posts